Dancing On My Own
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: Desiring the unattainable will always lead to heartbreak. Nico is given a choice, and so, he makes his choice.


_**Dancing On My Own**_

Nico watched as the gods started the party up. He stared at all the demigods and gods dancing together. However, his eyes were focused only on one person.

The Hero of Olympus.

He watched as Percy danced with Annabeth, his hands resting on her hips. Their bodies were so close. They weren't kissing, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

Nico sighed and then a song came on. He wasn't sure if the others were hearing it, or if it was just him, but the lyrics were so fitting he very nearly laughed scornfully.

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_

 _Does she love you better than I can?_

 _It's a big black sky over my town_

He turned away, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Percy for long. Sighing, he moved his lips in sync with the singer, Calum Scott.

 _I'm in the corner_

 _Watching you kiss her_

 _I'm right over here_

 _Why can't you see me?_

Nico watched as Annabeth said something that Percy seemed to smile at. He could make Percy smile too. Why didn't the son of Poseidon give him a chance? Why did he JUST LOOK?!

 _I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

Nico swallowed sharply and blinked back treacherous tears. He wouldn't cry. HE WOULDN'T! He moved himself neatly into a corner of the room, beside the refreshment tables. He had the perfect vantage point. He watched as the lights made Percy's green eyes gleam. Nico frowned as he tried to imagine what it would be like for him to be in Percy's arms.

 _I'm in the corner_

 _Watching you kiss her_

 _I'm right over here_

 _Why can't you see me_

Nico grabbed a glass of juice and drank it, trying to quench his throat. All he wanted to do was scream and grab Annabeth by the hair, but he knew he couldn't. He tried, _tried_ , TRIED to get Percy to notice him, but everything he did ended in failure.

 _I'm giving it my all_

 _But I'm not the guy you're taking home_

Nico couldn't believe it. He was mooning over a boy so obviously straight that it was almost ridiculous.

Almost.

Because nothing that hurt this much was ever ridiculous. He shook his head and pulled his jacket tighter around him. He couldn't stand it.

 _I keep dancing on my own_

 _So far away, but still so near_

 _The lights go on, the music dies_

 _But you don't see me standing here_

 _I just came to say goodbye_

Nico smiled a bitter smile and turned away from the scene. He could never have Percy Jackson. Percy was unattainable. A god to a mortal. The sun to a plant.

He walked out of the hall.

 _I'm in the corner_

 _Watching you kiss her_

 _I'm giving it my all_

 _But I'm not the guy you're taking home_

 _I keep dancing on my own_

Nico slipped through the writhing crowd. No one noticed. He didn't expect them to. He didn't even look for his father. Hades would seek him out only if he had need of his son. Nico held no delusions about his nonexistent relationship with his father.

Nico snorted bitterly. It was exactly the same amount of nonexistence that his relationship with Percy had.

 _I'm in the corner watching you kiss her_

 _I'm right over here_

 _Why can't you see me_

He saw the double, golden doors and headed straight for them, not looking back. He wouldn't stand around all night watching over the son of Poseidon. It was masochism. Torture.

Nico put his hand on the handle of the right door.

He had given up.

 _I'm gave it my all_

 _But I'm not the guy you're taking home_

Percy Jackson would never be his.

 _I keep dancing on my own_

He pulled the door open.

 _I keep dancing on my own_

He slipped through it, not looking back.

 _I keep dancing on my own._

Nico didn't notice Percy look around the room and frown when he saw Nico leaving.

Nico didn't notice Janus sigh and vanish.

Nico made his decision to keep dancing on his own.

 **The song was Dancing On My Own, by Robyn. I used the version sung by Calum Scott. As usual, Rick Riordan owns all of the characters from the book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this story. If you did, feel free to leave a comment below! ;D**

 **Thanks,**

 **InkStainedHands1177**


End file.
